Secrets Always Spill
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Prom was supposed to be the most important and enjoyable night of her life, and it had been, but not for the reasons you might think. It was the night she finally got to be with the person she loved, but nothing is ever plain sailing and secrets always spill. Forbidden relationship. OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

Regina glanced over her shoulder looking at him from across the ballroom, he was stood by the drinks table watching over the punch as some of the other students ladled it into their red cups. She caught his eye and he cast her a wink that had her knees almost weak, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned back to her friends, a fresh blush rising upon her cheeks.

She'd been waiting for this day for months, waiting for the day she would finally be free from school and be able to have what and whoever she wanted. She knew exactly what that was, she felt as though she had waited a lifetime for this day to come, but it had been something they'd agreed upon, something they felt necessary.

"Are you looking forward to college?" Mrs Nolan came over to their group and Regina smiled politely at the older teacher.

"Can't wait," she grinned, "to be honest I'll be glad for a change of scenery."

"Are you moving out then Regina?"

"That's the plan," she nodded.

"I don't want David to go, but I suppose every child has to leave their mother at some point don't they," she chuckled with a shake of her head looking a little sad for a moment. David was in her year group and dating her younger step-sister Mary, they'd been together for a while and she knew that Mary Margaret had been distraught when she found out that David would be moving away to go to college, she'd been more upset about that than the idea of her own sister leaving. "So are you moving into Halls?"

"I think I'll be moving in with my older sister, she has an apartment near the University I want to attend," Regina informed her, she couldn't wait to live with Zelena, although they had been somewhat estranged when they were younger they had become a hell of a lot closer lately when Zelena had said enough was enough to her mother's controlling hand and moved out, she was lucky enough to have her father helping her with the cost of an apartment.

"Well how lovely dear," she woman squeezed her arm friendly before moving over to talk to another gathering of students.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Kathryn asked as she turned to Regina, shoving a cup of punch into her hand.

"I'm not," she lied with a shake of her head, smoothing down the white fabric of her dress which was skin tight at the top, clinging to her every curve before billowing out into a floaty skirt from her waist where a small band of diamante encrusted around her. The dress had long sleeves that were created from lace and gripped to her arms in a similar way to the bodice. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in loose curls with little white flowers pinned into the back of it.

"Hmm, someone is lying. What is it?"

"It's nothing, trust me, I'm fine, I just can't believe we are over and done with school and this is the senior prom, everything went so quickly," everything apart from the last six months, they had been the longest of her life, she thought they would never be over, it had been torture.

Her blonde friend smiled as she found a seat and brought her to sit beside her at a table, "we have the whole summer to enjoy just doing nothing and lounging around at the beach."

"Yeah, I have a feeling this is going to be the best summer yet," she nodded in agreement, but for totally different reasons.

"I think you might be right. So, are you finally going to get a boyfriend because your really need to lose your v card before college orientation, I mean you should have seen some of the parties my brother went to when he went to Uni, they were crazy!"

Regina rose her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "Kat, you know me by now."

"Yes I know, you're boring and don't like to have any fun."

"I'm sensible and would rather stay at home reading a book than going out and getting drunk," she countered, earning a snigger from her friend who nudged her playfully, "it is illegal to drink Kat, you do remember that right?"

"Come on Gina, everyone drinks."

"Not me."

"That's because you, my bestie, are a goody two shoes, but don't change because I like you the way you are, you just make me look bad that's all."

"You don't need me to make you look bad, you are quite capable of doing that all on your own" Regina smirked, her friend was rather out there and Regina had to say she found it rather amusing. She took a sip of her punch and wrinkled her nose, she thought fruit punch was supposed to taste nice, but that was extremely bitter and strong, "I don't know what they put in this but its pretty gross."

"I know, that's why I added alcohol to your cup," her friend grinned smugly as she leant back against her chair.

"You brought alcohol to school? Kat are you out of your mind, that is crazy! We could get into so much trouble."

"Oh chill out little miss overreact, I didn't bring in the alcohol, don't worry, that was Kilian and he just let me have some."

"You spiked me!" she accused, "Kathryn Midas you spiked me!"

"You're the one who took the drink from me and decided to drink it without asking what it was."

"That was because I simply assumed you were being nice and bringing me some punch not putting alcohol in it."

"Well I'm sorry, I wanted to go over to the punch bowl because have you see who is standing there?"

Was he still there? She hadn't noticed, she been trying to avoid looking over there too often, despite how much she had just wanted to simply stare at him. God she wanted so much more than that and hopefully later that would be exactly what she was getting. "I hadn't seen no."

"Are you joking? You're telling me that you hadn't seen him after having ogled him for the entire time he has been here."

"I haven't ogled him, he is just very nice to look at, I mean anyone with those eyes, dimple and stubble, not to mention the voice shouldn't be allowed in this school," she scoffed, "it's distracting."

"I knew you'd had the biggest crush on him since he started here," the blonde laughed, her eyes widening a little as she stared at her, "what if he likes you back?"

"He doesn't, why would he?" he did and she knew he did, in fact he'd told her many times how much he loved her and she had responded in kind with the same passion. They were like two halves of the same person, but no one could know that, no one else could find out. That wasn't an option, not yet.

"I dunno, you're hot Regina and maybe he has a thing for brunettes, you never know."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to look back at the punch table, catching him looking at her once again, he really should stop that, in fact she probably should warn him before he got caught by anyone else.

"I think he's looking at you Regina, look at that, god, he's so into you."

"Shut up Kathryn, you don't know what you're talking about," she huffed, standing from her chair and taking the cup of punch that Kathryn had given her with her before heading over to the stand. She placed the cup down on the table and found a new one, "you've been staring," she teased, flashing a seductive smile his way.

"Can't help it, you look too beautiful and I can't seem to tear my eyes from you."

"You should really try before someone catches you," her eyes flashed to his, concern embedded within them, they had come too far to be caught now.

"Regina…"

"Robin, just a couple more hours, that's it, that's all, we've waited long enough haven't we, so we can wait that much longer," she wanted to touch him, to be able to enjoy prom with him.

He smiled and shook his head, "yes, we can. Punch?"

"Yes please," she nodded, watching as he poured some into her cup for her, looking into the one she already had.

"What was wrong with that one?"

"Taste it and find out," she quipped, watching as he picked up the red cup and brought it to his lips before taking a sip and raising his eyebrows.

"Wow, that's strong," he chuckled, putting it back down again, "who gave you that?"

"Ah I can't tell you, plus you are supposed to be watching over the punch, I think you may have been slightly distracted from your job," she pointed out, "I really hope this prom is over soon."

"Don't wish away your final prom, enjoy it."

She sighed before nodding at him, he was right, she should enjoy it, but she couldn't help but think about what might be coming later. With that she turned and headed back to Kathryn who was sat now talking to Emma and Ruby, she budged them up as she took her seat on the bench, "you're back."

"I went to get a drink that wasn't spiked," she rolled her eyes.

"Where did you put the alcohol one?"

"I left it over there."

"Geez Mills, I could have had that," Ruby complained, "Killian said that he didn't have much left."

"He doesn't," Emma shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Ruby, resting her chin on her shoulder, "I tried to get some from him earlier and he was really tight with it."

"I hope you were going to share that with me," Ruby scoffed.

"Of course," the blonde kissed her playfully, "why wouldn't I have shared it with you?"

Regina looked at the cloth that was laid over the table and picked at the little pieces of confetti that had been scattered on top of it. She was working up the courage to ask the girls for a favour, she just didn't know if she felt brave enough yet, clearing her throat they all turned to look at her and she glanced at them.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Kathryn asked as the other two girls looked at her in interest.

"I need you to cover for me tonight," she admitted, might as well get over with, "please, it's important."

Kathryn furrowed her eyebrows, "tonight? I thought you were coming to mine for the after party."

"I know I was but I can't, I have somewhere else I need to be. If my mother get's in contact with you I need you to tell her that I'm staying at yours tonight, please," she whispered, trying not to meet her friend's eyes, she knew that she was about to get bombarded with a hell of a lot of questions, questions that she couldn't answer.

"What the hell? Where do you need to be? Come on, tell us, we're your friends," Emma argued.

"I'm staying over at someone's house, but mother can't know, she'd kill me if she found out" she couldn't tell them more than that.

"Are you staying at a guy's house?!" Kat's eyes widened as she stared at her friend, Regina felt her cheeks heating up under the scrutiny and Kathryn gasped loudly, "oh my god! Regina you are!"

"Shut up! Keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to know."

"Who the hell are you staying with? Have you been having a secret relationship that none of us know about?" Ruby pestered.

"No," at her friends looks she realised that they weren't buying that argument and they knew from all the girl talk they had together that Regina was someone who needed commitment before she would sleep with anyone which was why she never had. There was no point lying to them, they would just continue to pester her, but that didn't mean she was going to tell them who with, she couldn't. "Okay, yes, I have."

"And you've kept this from me?" Kathryn asked in shock, "I can't believe you've been in a relationship and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't we don't want anyone to know about it."

"Who is he?"

"You don't know him," she lied.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

Regina cringed and looked to the table cloth, playing with the end of it as she shrugged and whispered her answer, "six months."

"Six months?! What the actual fuck Regina!"

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "I needed to make sure it was what I thought it was and it is," she smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're in love with him? Oh my god."

Regina laughed and shook her head at the shocked look on the faces of her friends, all three of them looked rather stunned, "I love him yes."

"I just can't believe this," Kathryn grinned, "who'd have thought that Regina goody two shoes would be asking me to cover for her whilst she goes over to her secret boyfriends to do god knows what. Have you already been with him?"

"Not in that way, no," she sighed, knowing that they would work out what that meant.

"Oh I see," Kathryn smirked, "so, you're going to do it tonight?"

"That's the plan," she whispered, "we wanted to wait until school was over."

"Why didn't you bring him to prom? Like as your date?"

"I would have, but…" what could she really use as an excuse? There wasn't really a valid one, because he was stood right over there, probably looking their way as she spoke. "Prom isn't really his scene," she lied.

"Oh god he isn't a nerd, is he?" the other brunette groaned.

"What would be wrong with that?" she glared at Ruby.

"Nothing," Kathryn shook her head, "they're probably better in bed anyway," she smirked nudging Regina, "what does he look like then?"

"Urm, he has blue eyes and stubble," she shrugged, not knowing what to say other than that without giving it away, even though that was a big enough clue as it was.

"Oh my god please tell me it isn't Killian!"

"Ewww no," she cringed, "I already told you, you don't know him."

"Come on then spill, how did you meet?"

* * *

 _Saturday 2nd December 2017_

 _Regina looked around Target making sure that there wasn't anyone around, there was something she needed but it was at the very back of the shelf and she knew that she had no chance of reaching it without standing on something. Cautiously she moved to take the little stool that had the words STAFF USE ONLY printed onto it, before carrying it to where she needed it. She placed it on the ground and looked around again before holding onto the shelf and stepping onto it. It most certainly wasn't the sturdiest thing she had ever stood on._

 _Taking a deep breath, she leant further in, her arm reaching up to the object she needed, she was still too short and decided to go up on her tiptoes to reach the item, her finger tips brushing across the packaging. She groaned and tried to move even closer, her hand finally enclosed around the packet, but before she could pull it out she heard someone yelling and felt the stool begin to slip, her eyes widened as it moved out from underneath her, causing her to fall backwards, pulling many items from the shelf with her._

 _Regina waited to come into contact with the cold marble floor but it never happened as she fell on top of someone causing them let out a grunt as they hit the floor instead. She opened her eyes and saw the guy who was laid underneath her, "oh my goodness, I'm so sorry are you okay?" she asked, her hand coming to his chest without thinking._

 _"Good thing you're light," he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked up at her, "what were you doing?"_

 _"Trying to reach something," Regina stated, moving to off of him to sit on the floor, glancing to the shelf she had practically dragged everything off of. She burrowed her head in her hands, "I knew I should have just asked someone."_

 _"Probably," he grinned, standing from the floor and reaching out a hand to her, helping her up from the ground._

 _"Thanks," she smiled awkwardly, tucking her long hair behind her ear and straightening her sweatshirt over her tight jeans. Now she was stood she took her time to get a good look at him, he was handsome, well built with slight stubble grazing his face, his eyes were bright blue and his dark blonde hair that had been once styled had clearly been messed by the little tumble they had taken. He looked older than her, but it couldn't have been that much older, maybe a couple of years or so. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? Hit your head or anything like that?"_

 _"No," he answered and seemingly she hadn't been the only one checking out who she had fallen into, "Robin Locksley, at your service milady."_

 _"Regina Mills," she nodded, "I think I better tidy all this."_

 _"Let me help."_

 _"You don't have to…"_

 _"I want to," he shrugged, bending down and beginning to pick up the packets of candy and chocolate that were all over the floor. She joined him, collecting as many as she could and placing them back in their positions. "You must have really wanted that packet."_

 _"Oh, yes well these are my favourite and it was the last one so I had to have it," she laughed._

 _"Plain chocolate M &M's are your favourite?"_

 _"Yes," she nodded, "you got a problem with that?"_

 _"No, none at all, I suppose they are better than the peanut ones."_

 _"Of course, they are," she grinned, scooping up the last of the sweets and putting them where they belonged, "thanks again for helping me with that and for catching me."_

 _"Excuse me mam, you're not allowed to use the stools," a shop assistant came up to them._

 _"Sorry," she shrugged._

 _"They can be dangerous if you haven't been trained on how to use them. You could have broken it."_

 _"I think she learnt her lesson," Robin chuckled standing up to the guy, "I doubt she will be standing on one any time soon."_

 _"Definitely not," she nodded in agreement, she would never be standing on one again, she could have knocked herself out had she properly fallen and not used Robin to break her fall. They watched as the man snatched up the stool and scurried away, leaving them stood there, Regina with a bag of M &M's in her hand. She turned to look at Robin, raising one eyebrow as they both burst into laughter at the situation, "okay then."_

 _"Guy seems very protective over his stool."_

 _"Yes, he does doesn't he," she giggled shaking her head, "I think he was more worried about me damaging that than damaging myself."_

 _"Probably, maybe it's his pride and joy, the only reason he comes to work."_

 _"Could be, he's probably in love with it," she smiled as she looked to Robin who was stood beside her, "I better be getting off, I was only picking up these."_

 _"Ah, okay," he grabbed a bag of marshmallows from the shelf, "don't be standing on any more stools, I can't guarantee I'll be there to catch you when you fall."_

 _"That's a shame, I rather enjoyed our tumble," she smirked before looking to the ground, "goodbye Robin." Regina began walking towards the check out with the bag of M &M's and nothing else._

 _"Regina wait," he headed after her, placing his hand gently on her arm, "do you want to go out for a drink some time?"_

 _"Do you like coffee?" She asked, she wasn't old enough for alcohol but clearly, he must have been, drink meant alcohol in those terms, didn't it?_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Then sure, I'd love to go for a drink with you," she chuckled._

 _"Good," he grinned, taking his phone from his pocket for them to exchange numbers, "I'll call you."_

 _"Please do," she blushed, watching as he wandered back into the store, she had a date and she couldn't be more excited. She handed her pouch of chocolate to the woman on the till and paid for it, still smiling as she left the store. As she climbed into her car, her phone began ringing and she took it out of her pocket biting her bottom lip as she answered, "Regina Mills."_

 _"Hey it's Robin, you know the guy you just fell on."_

 _"I know who you are Robin," she laughed._

 _"What are you doing right now?" he asked._

 _"Right this moment I am sat in my car, why?"_

 _"Well, I figured there was no time like the present to go get that drink. Unless you have somewhere to be with those M &M's of yours."_

 _"I don't," she smiled to herself looking at the dash board of her car._

 _"So is that a yes?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose it is."_

* * *

After confessing to her friends probably way to much about Robin and some of the dates they had been on, they decided that it was time to dance and she reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged off onto the dance floor. Her eyes lingered on Robin who had now moved away from the punch bowl and was heading out onto the patio through the glass double doors, catching her eye before he went out.

She allowed herself three songs to dance to before excusing herself for some fresh air and slipping outside through the same doors, looking around to see if she could find him, "Robin?" she called quietly, noticing that no one else was out there, "Robin, where are you?"

Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her behind a bush, making sure they were out of sight from the patio doors. Robin grinned at her running his thumb across her cheek gently, "you left me waiting," he chuckled, sliding his hand down her curves and landing on her waist.

"I couldn't have just followed you, it would have been suspicious," she shrugged, wrapping her arms around him as she ran her lips over his jaw line, pressing little kisses as she went, his stubble tickling her tender flesh causing her to let out a breathy moan against him before pulling back to look in his eyes, seeing that they were darkened with lust and seemed to shimmer in the moon light.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her, "you look like a goddess, you really are so stunning Gina."

"I need you so badly," she whispered against his mouth, their lips grazing ever so slightly.

"I know how you feel," he closed his eyes pressing his forehead against hers as he held her close, "are you nervous?"

"A little," she smiled, her fingers tracing his stubble, "but I know you'll look after me."

"Of course, I always will, I plan to make it perfect for you."

She hummed happily as her nose brushed against his, "I asked the girls if they would cover for me tonight, say I was sleeping at Kat's."

"That's good, where did you tell them you were staying?"

"I said I had a boyfriend at another school and was staying over at his," she admitted.

"Good idea," he smiled sadly and she knew why, she felt the same way and wished that things could have been easier than they were.

"When can we get out of here?" she asked her eyes staring into his, she was getting restless and she didn't know how much longer her nerves would wait, she just wanted them to be able to go, wanted them to make the most out of their night together, their first night together in that way.

"Soon," he breathed, moving in to press his lips to hers.

"Mr Locksley are you out here?"

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at him, clasping her hand over his mouth as she dropped down, pulling him with her, "what are you doing?" he whispered.

"You can't let her know you're out here, how are you going to explain hiding behind a bush?"

"I…"

"No Robin, stay there, I'll cover for you," she stood and moved into sight of the principle who seemed to be looking around as though he was going to pop out of mid-air, "Mother," she cleared her throat as the older brunette turned around and gave her daughter the once over.

"Regina what are you doing out here? And why were you behind a bush?"

"I just needed some air, it's quite stuffy inside," she shrugged.

"And the bush?"

Shit, why the hell would she have been behind a bush? "I dropped one of my hair pins and tried to look for it," she excused, finding the one that had fallen out earlier and was on her sleeve she held it up and put it back into her hair.

"I see," the principle narrowed her eyes as she looked at her, "I don't suppose you have seen Mr Locksley around have you?"

"Mr Locksley? Urm, no, I don't think so, last I remember he was standing by the punch bowl, maybe he went to the bathroom or something," she shrugged, hoping that her mother would buy that excuse.

"Maybe," the woman nodded, "will you be coming home with me tonight?"

"No, I'm sleeping over at Kat's," she smiled, "as long as that is okay."

"Yes, fine, well enjoy the rest of your night and I will pick you up at Kathryn's tomorrow at twelve for when your grandmother is coming to town."

"Sure, I'll see you then," Regina grinned rather falsely as her mother walked back inside and she closed her eyes, "did you hear that?"

"Twelve got it, I'll have to make you breakfast in bed and then drop you at Kathryn's for half eleven," he smirked popping up from behind the bush with a couple of leaves stuck in his hair.

She giggled and shook her head, making her way over to him and taking them out one by one, "that sounds like a plan, sir."


	2. Secrets to keep

**Hi! So it has been a while since I wrote the first chapter of this and I don't know why I never got around to writing the second, I think it was probably something to do with the smut police and what I had planned for this chapter. But plans change and now this doesn't even have any! I'm saving that for the next one I think ;) I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Italics = Flashbacks_**

 **Normal text = Present Day**

* * *

 _Regina sat on his couch with her head resting on his lap as she read out loud from the book in her hand, his hands were running through her hair and this had become their thing, she would venture over to his place on an evening and they would just relax together. They'd been on multiple dates after that first meeting and the coffee date that followed it; their favourite thing to do was just lounge around Robin's apartment reading together._

 _Regina came to the end of the chapter and placed it down on the coffee table before sitting up and looking at him, "you've been quiet tonight," she stated, cupping his cheek gently. She didn't have much time before school started up, the Christmas break was nearly over and that meant that she would have little time to spend with Robin and a lot of time to spend studying._

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."_

 _"What kind of stuff, you can tell me," she whispered, moving to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. They had been together for a month and she was feeling more and more comfortable with him, she was even beginning to think that she might be ready for them to go all the way, he hadn't pressurised her into anything, hadn't even brought up the fact that they hadn't had sex yet, he knew she was a virgin and said that it was up to her when they decided to do anything._

 _"I got a call this morning and I got a new job."_

 _"What?! That's brilliant news!" she laughed, pressing kisses to his face before pulling back and leaning her forehead against his, "congratulations."_

 _"I'll be working weekdays, but I'll have the weekends free, so we'll still be able to hang out."_

 _"That's great," she smiled, "in fact it's pretty perfect because from next week I won't be able to meet during the week anyway," Regina stated as she leant in to kiss him, "why do you seem nervous?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she stroked his cheek gently._

 _"It's my first proper job since I graduated college, so I guess I just don't want to mess anything up," he confessed, his hands rubbing over her hips and up to her waist before back to her hips again._

 _"You won't mess anything up, I just know that you will be able to do whatever you put your mind to, you are good at everything," she chuckled, kissing him softly and nudging his nose with her own, "we should celebrate your new job. What do you want to do?"_

 _"What I want to do is cuddle up in bed and have you read to me some more," he grinned, playing with her hair as he held her tightly before standing from the couch with her still straddling his waist. She let out a playful squeal as she buried her head against his should and he grabbed the book from the counter, passing it to her before moving them into the bedroom and placing her on the bed._

* * *

The music was dying down and people were beginning to leave the hall, it was time for everyone to go home, Prom was over, which meant that the after parties were just starting. Regina came out of the bathroom and saw her friends huddled together by the door, she could tell that some of them were already drunk, something probably caused by the alcohol Killian had brought along.

Regina didn't really know what to do now, she glanced over to Robin who was talking to one of the teacher's stood clearing away the buffet table. Swallowing heavily, she made her way over to him, "Mr Locksley," she smiled, seeing him turn to look at her, grinning before he could stop himself.

"Regina, I hope you had a pleasant evening," he replied politely.

"I did thank you," she nodded, "I just wanted to thank you for helping out and thank you too Mrs Nolan," she smiled at the older lady who had just got rid of the last of the paper plates that had been scattered around.

"Well that is very nice of you," Ruth Nolan nodded squeezing Regina's arm lightly, "are you not going to one of the after parties? I think David said that he would be going to one that Kathryn Midas is throwing; she's your friend, isn't she?"

"Kat, yeah, that's where I'm going, I just thought I'd say thank you first," she smiled.

"You're a sweet girl Regina," the woman smiled before moving to find some more things to clear away elsewhere.

As soon as the other teacher was out of sight, Regina turned to look at Robin, biting her bottom lip nervously as he stepped towards her. His hand went into his pocket and he pulled something out before taking her hand and slipping whatever it was into her palm, closing her fingers around it. "What's this?" she asked before she looked and realised exactly what it was. Car keys.

"I shouldn't be too long, but I don't want you standing around outside waiting, it isn't safe," he stated under his breath as he cast her a little lopsided grin. "You know which one it is."

"I do," she confirmed, "I'll be waiting," Regina whispered before heading over to her friends and squeezing Kathryn's arm as she rested her head against her shoulder. "Hey," she murmured as her friend turned to look at her.

"Will you be okay?" she questioned, taking her hands gently, "I guess what I mean is… I hope you have a good night and don't do anything that you'll regret."

"I promise you that I will not regret anything," Regina smiled as she hugged her friend, "I love him so much Kat and I want to be with him," she squeezed her lightly before pulling back. "I hope you have a great night too, don't miss me too much at your party," she grinned, "love you."

"Love you too! Have fun and relax, if you tense up it'll hurt more," Kathryn laughed, "also, lube up."

"Seriously?" Regina's eyes widened a little bit, she hadn't even thought about that, but seemingly she should have. What if it hurt and she could have avoided it by using lube, "do you think I'll need lube?"

"Maybe, I dunno how wet you get."

"Kathryn! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Sorry babe, I just want to make sure that you're okay," the blonde winked as she nudged her playfully, "we're off to mine now, so good luck with the fucking."

"Shut up," Regina rolled her eyes as she followed her friends outside, "he's picking me up here, so I'll see you tomorrow." Regina waved to her friends as they climbed into the cars waiting to pick them up, once they were gone she turned to the car park and weaved through the cars looking out for Robin's, once she found it she unlocked it and slipped into the passenger seat, noticing a letter on the dash board with her name scrawled across the front.

Tucking her hair behind her ears she leant forward and picked up the envelope, glancing around her she discreetly opened it and took out the card that was inside, her eyes scanned over the words before she quickly put it back in the envelop and placed it back on the dashboard as though she hadn't even touched it, not that it mattered because she had a feeling that he had forgotten about it and that he had supposed to have given it to her earlier. She smiled as she flicked on the music, seeing the words Regina's playlist flicker across the screen, she found it adorable that any time she told him she liked a song he would add it to the playlist he made for her whenever she went in his car.

Regina looked out of the windscreen, she hoped he wasn't too long because she didn't know how much longer she could control her nerves for. She took her phone out of her clutch and checked her messages, seeing several from her friends wishing her luck for that night, she chuckled and replied to them all. Before she knew it, Robin was opening the driver's side and sliding into his seat and turning to smile at her, "hey, are you okay?" he asked, reaching over for her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah, I'm excited, but nervous," she stated, smiling at him and leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, "is everything cleaned up in there?"

"No, I snuck out," he grinned before shaking his head, "yeah, Mrs Mills excused me from clean up duty."

"You mean my mom," Regina chuckled, watching as he started the car.

"That's still weird," he groaned.

"Hmm, well, you would insist on dating the principle's daughter."

"I think it was a mutual decision," Robin laughed as they drove down the mostly abandoned road, heading towards his apartment, "I'm pretty sure that the principle's daughter is just as into me as I am her, I like to think so anyway," he winked as he stopped at the traffic lights.

"You think right," she grinned as she played with her hands in her lap, "I saw the envelop on the dashboard," she stated, gesturing to the card that she had put back where she found it.

"Oh shit, I forgot, that was for you, but I was meaning to give it to you earlier."

"I figured," she chuckled.

"You already opened it didn't you," he shook his head as he chuckled at her.

"Of course, do you think I can see an envelope addressed to me and not open it? I couldn't resist. It was cute, thank you," she quipped, taking it in her hands and running her fingers over his writing, "and yes, I did enjoy my last night as a virgin," she giggled.

"I'm glad that made you laugh," he smirked as he pulled up into his car parking space and shut off the car, "you ready to go inside?"

She nodded smiling at him shyly as she tucked his card into her clutch and slipped out of the car, taking his hand as they made their way inside.

* * *

 _She flung her wardrobe open and rifled through all the clothes she had tucked inside, trying to find some suitable clothes. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a pair of her skinny jeans before looking for her pale blue woollen jumper, when she couldn't find it she shimmied into her jeans and pulled on her dressing gown. "Mom!" she yelled, hurrying out of her room, she was already running late and she really wanted to wear that sweater._

 _"Regina stop yelling," Leopold scolded. Regina simply mocked him and rolled her eyes as she watched him walk down the stairs, god how she hated that man, he might be her step father, but that didn't mean he could boss her around and act all high and mighty as though he had any control over her. He wasn't her dad, he had no say on what she could and couldn't do._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Regina?" Cora sighed, coming out of the bathroom having just finished her makeup, "why aren't you ready for school, we need to be setting off in ten minutes."_

 _"I wanted to wear my blue sweater, but it isn't in my closet, I just wondered if you'd seen it." Regina watched as a somewhat awkward expression played on her mother's face, "what?"_

 _"Good morning Regina," Mary Margaret smiled as she came out of her room, wearing the exact jumper Regina had been searching for._

 _"You have got to be kidding me," Regina groaned, not a chance was her preppy teenage step sister wearing her clothes, she couldn't remember giving her permission to take something from her closet, "you do know that you're wearing my sweater right?"_

 _"Oh is this yours?"_

 _"Urm, yeah it's mine, I thought you would recognise if it was yours or not, do you remember buying it? Because I bloody do and I want to wear it today."_

 _"Oh, well, mommy said it was okay."_

 _"Are you fucking serious? Mommy?" Regina laughed shaking her head, "you mean my mom? Well, I don't care if she said you could wear it, it's my jumper and I want it back, so."_

 _"There isn't any need to be mean about it and you certainly don't need to swear."_

 _"I do when you're stealing my sweater!" she yelled, she was beginning to get more ad more annoyed, the audacity of it was insane, how did she think that it was okay to just wear something that didn't belong to her. "Give it back."_

 _"I really wanted to wear it today, it goes with my outfit, Regina please let me wear it, I'll give it back later."_

 _"I don't care if it goes with your outfit, find another jumper."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes," Regina gritted her teeth._

 _"I want to wear it and Cora said it was okay."_

 _"Well it isn't okay, stop being a spoilt selfish brat and give me it back! You know that it's mine and you can't just take things that don't belong to you just because you like them, that's not how life works."_

 _"You can have it tonight."_

 _"That's it, I gave you a chance," with that Regina lunged at her, grabbing the hem of the sweater and trying to yank it upwards, only for the other woman to scream loudly, "give me my jumper!"_

 _"No!" she squealed as she tried to push her away, but she wasn't very successful as Regina managed to get it over her head before pulling it over her arms and seeing the button up white shirt she'd paired it with._

 _"Thanks," she smiled sweetly, hearing Leopold and Cora rushing up the stairs. Regina grinned at them as she walked into her room, hearing Mary Margaret crying on the landing as she pulled her sweater over her head and looked in the mirror checking herself out, it look better on her anyway, at least she didn't look square in it. She flicked her hair a little and topped up her lipstick a little, hearing her step father outside calling her a poisonous girl, saying she was evil, it just made her laugh because he truly didn't have a clue, he was blind to the fact his daughter was a spoilt little brat who thought she could always have her own way._

 _Regina grabbed her bag and snuck out of her room, hearing Leopold yelling at her from behind her, "you are a selfish poisonous girl!" he shouted. She simply ignored him and carried on walking, pulling her boots on and opting for her winter coat, "I don't understand why you find it so hard to share with your sister."_

 _"For one she's not my sister, two she would have stretched it out and three, it wouldn't have been sharing because she wouldn't have given it me back. So, would you just get off my back for the rest of the time I'm living here please because I cannot wait to be out of this hell hole." With that she stormed out of the house and leant against her mother's car, waiting for her to come outside and give her yet another lecture before driving them to school._

 _"Not another word until we are in the car," Cora stated as they both climbed in. Regina awkwardly looked down at the dashboard feeling slightly guilty about her behaviour, she probably shouldn't have reacted the way she did, but she wanted there to be boundaries, she wanted her own space and her own things, what she didn't want was her step sister stealing her stuff and not even asking first. "What on earth were you thinking?"_

 _"I was thinking that I wanted my sweater back and she was wearing it without my permission. I don't understand why she thought it would be alright."_

 _"She asked me and I said that it was fine."_

 _"But it was mine, she should have asked me first."_

 _"Regina, stop acting like a spoilt brat," Cora scoffed, "you know you need to get along with Mary Margaret."_

 _"Why should I even try with her? She's ridiculous and Leopold is horrid to me! He doesn't show me any respect and to him that girl is perfect, but she isn't, she's the spoilt brat taking things that aren't hers!"_

 _"Regina you need to try, we can't afford to do anything that might risk…"_

 _"Leopold trading you in for a younger model? That you would lose your money source and have to sacrifice your designer clothes?" Regina huffed, she knew her mother wasn't in love with Leopold, she was only with him because of his money. Suddenly the car slammed to a halt and her mother shot her a furious look which had Regina recoiling towards the door as though being within a certain radius of the older woman would burn her. She had a feeling that she may have pushed her too far this time, but she had been so angry she just hadn't thought, she said it without even considering what she was saying. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean that."_

 _"We both know that you did Regina so don't pretend with me, you knew what you were saying and you meant every word. Now I think you might want to walk to school."_

 _Regina shook her head and silently opened the car door, "I am really sorry mom."_

 _"Think about the things you've said to me and who puts the designer clothes on your own back, meet me at my office after school," Cora stated as Regina shut the door and she drove off leaving her alone on the sidewalk. Regina watched as she drove off and sighed, it wasn't as though she had particularly far to walk to school, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Robin. **Good luck with your new job, thinking of you today. xxx**_

 _She swiped at her eyes before tucking her phone back into her pocket, only for a car to start driving slowly beside her, it was still pretty dark outside, so she was a little freaked out by it and sped up. She noticed the window of the car roll down and finally realised who it was, "need a lift somewhere your majesty?" he asked, flashing her a cheeky smile._

 _"What are you doing here?! You scared me," she chuckled, resting against the window and leaning inside, reaching out to touch his face gently. "I just messaged you."_

 _"I was driving so I didn't get it," he shrugged, "so, do you want a lift?"_

 _"I'll be fine walking," she shrugged. She hadn't exactly told Robin the full truth, he knew her age and that she was in education, but she didn't clarify which level of education she was in, a part of her didn't want him to know that she was still in High School, she was quite happy for him to think that she was in her first year of college, it wasn't as though it had come up anyway. He was four years older than her, she knew she looked older than she was and acted more mature than many of the other people in her class. She was nearly out of school anyways, so what did it matter? It wasn't as though she was underage, she was eighteen, she could do as she pleased._

 _"It's dark out."_

 _"I know," she smiled, "I'm a grown woman," she laughed opening the door and moving into the passenger seat so that she could lean across and place a kiss on his lips, "I wouldn't want you to be late on your first day in your new job," she rubbed his cheek lovingly._

 _"Hmm, well I think I would rather that than something happen to my girlfriend because I allowed her to walk alone in the dark."_

 _"Babe, trust me, nothing will happen to me. I'll be there in five minutes anyway and this is hardly a dangerous neighbourhood."_

 _"Well, if you insist on being stubborn," he winked, "at least text me when you get wherever you're going."_

 _"Aww, are you worried about me?" she teased playfully._

 _"Yes," Robin chuckled kissing her again before gently running his fingers through her hair, "are you coming around tonight?"_

 _"Hopefully," she bit down on her bottom lip as she slipped out of the car and closed the door, leaning against the window once again, "I'll see if I can get out of the house, I had an argument with my mother this morning, so I'm not sure if she'll let me."_

 _"Let you? You're a grown woman Gina, she can't tell you what you can and can't do."_

 _"Oh, she can if I want to carry on living under her roof," she rolled her eyes, Leopold had threatened to kick her out more than once, not that he had any say, it wasn't even his house, her father bought that house and lost it when her mother filed for divorce and took everything from him. He lived in Boston now and she hardly got to see him at all, something which was the cause of many rows between her and her mother. Cora pushed him away, she married Leopold and it broke his heart to see another man move into his house and play father to his daughter and husband to his wife._

 _"Well, you know you're always welcome at my place," he grinned, glancing at the time on the dashboard before shaking his head, "sorry babe, I better get going."_

 _"Yes, you had," she nodded, "if I don't see you tonight I'll call you."_

 _"Okay, bye."_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Get going," she laughed._

 _"Don't get into odd cars or talk to strangers," he chuckled as he drove slowly beside her, "and don't pet a dog without asking its owner first, you don't know if it bites."_

 _"Shut up!" she giggled, "you're going to be late."_

 _"I'm going now, laters baby."_

 _"I shouldn't have let you watch that film," she shook her head as she rolled her eyes at him._

 _"You love it," he winked before driving away. She watched after him and smiled, god she loved him already, she never thought that was possible, she had doubted that she would ever find anyone she liked as much as she liked him. How was it that less than five minutes in his presence could make her feel a million times better. She had gone from wallowing in self-pity, to smiling like a fool because of her soppy boyfriend._

* * *

 _She flung the stuff she wouldn't need into her locker and headed to the library to catch up on some of the studying she probably should have been doing whilst she was at Robin's. She flicked through the pages, reading the information for her English class and wishing that she had decided to read the poems with Robin instead of the book they had chosen, it would have been really helpful and she would have been ahead on her reading for the semester. Hopefully she could catch up in the extra time she had before class._

 _"English isn't until last lesson, why you reading it now weirdo," Emma chuckled as she perched on the edge of the desk Regina was sat at. They turned to see the librarian hush them, "sorry mom," Emma grinned as she took up the seat beside her friend, "you even beat the librarian, do you know what time my mom dragged me out of bed this morning to get me here?"_

 _"I can guess," Regina grinned, "as for the English I want to be ahead, figured I would impress Mrs Mackenzie."_

 _"Oooh! Didn't your mom tell you?"_

 _"Tell me what?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the expression playing on the blonde's face, trying to work out what she was talking about before she filled her in on the apparent gossip, "she hasn't told me anything, so spill."_

 _"Mrs Mackenzie left! She's getting a replacement, some guy."_

 _"Oh," Regina sighed, she'd liked Mrs Mackenzie, she was one of her favourite teachers. "So, this guy, do we know anything about him?"_

 _"Nope," Emma shook her head, "maybe we should go on a little explore, see if we can spot him before we end up in his class. He might be hot."_

 _"Emma you're a…"_

 _"I didn't mean for me, eww no, whatever he looks like, if he has a dick he certainly isn't my type. I meant for you."_

 _"For me? Em, he's our teacher that would be weird."_

 _"So, you're not allowed to find teachers hot? Damn, I broke that rule."_

 _"Why who do you find hot?" Regina asked, having no idea as to what Emma would respond with, she wasn't really in the habit of checking out her tutors._

 _"That would be telling," Emma teased, only to be nearly knocked off her seat by Regina nudging her, "fine, it's your mom," she stated, fighting to keep a straight face._

 _Regina's eyes widened as she stared at her friend, "shut up you weirdo, you don't fancy my mother," she scoffed, "anyway, there is no point going to look for this new teacher when we'll see him in class anyway."_

 _"Very true, let's hit the canteen instead, I would kill for a breakfast sandwich and doughnut right now."_

 _"I suppose I could go for a coffee," Regina grinned as she picked up her bag from the floor and stuffed her books inside._

* * *

 _By the time last lesson rolled around the corridors were teeming with stories of how the new teacher was good lucking but strict, she rolled her eyes when she overhead one of the girls saying she would totally ride him, it was stupid, they were never going to actually stand a chance with him, he was their teacher._

 _Kathryn had her arm round Regina as they walked into the classroom, noticing that the new teacher clearly hadn't arrived yet, they took a desk next to one another on the second row back and Emma sat behind Regina. "So, before he gets here, predictions, hot or not?" Kat smirked._

 _"Probably hot if I was straight," Emma grinned as they both turned to look at Regina who was trying her best to stay out of it._

 _"Leave the poor man alone, I doubt he wants to be objectified by a bunch of horny teenagers," she scoffed as she got her books out and flicked to the page she had finished on earlier that day, "don't bring me into your silly games."_

 _"Oh Gina you are such a party pooper, it's just a game."_

 _"Well I don't think it's fun, it's just stupid and immature," she huffed as she tucked her hair behind her ear and wrote something in pencil in the margin of the book._

 _"Since when are you mature? I swear you changed over the holidays, did Santa not bring you any presents? Is that why you're being salty?" Emma chuckled as she nudged her playfully._

 _Regina furrowed her eyebrows, they were probably right about her having changed over the holidays, she knew that she probably would have played this game with them if it hadn't been for Robin, what was even the point in playing when she had her own hot boyfriend? She didn't feel the need to check out other guys, she wasn't a single woman anymore. "Sorry, I just don't feel like playing today," she stated._

 _"Urgh, boring," Kat teased before turning to the front of the class as Regina looked back at her book, "oh my fucking god, hot, Gina, he's fucking hot."_

 _Regina shook her head, refusing to look up right away, he probably had too many people watching him already without her adding to the stress the poor man was feeling. She scribbled something in the back of her notebook, drawing a heart and writing hers and Robin's names inside, shading around the shape, making it stand out. Then she chanced a look up to the front of class and her eyes met piercing blues that were focused on her. She gasped out loud, a hand clapping over her mouth as she stood from her desk before running from the classroom to the nearest bathroom, hearing her friends call her name as she went._

 _She fell into a stall and closed her eyes, shaking her head as she slammed her hand against the wall of the cubicle, what the actual fuck was she going to do now? How was that actually possible? He couldn't be her teacher, he just couldn't, it didn't work, it couldn't work. She felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she rubbed her hands over her face, she didn't even know why she was crying, maybe it was the fear of losing him, she had become so accustomed to having him around, but now the likelihood of what they had continuing was pretty low._

 _Regina sat in the bathroom just thinking for what seemed like the entire period before there was a knock on the door of her stall, she glanced at her watch seeing that in reality it had only been ten minutes. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "hello?"_

 _"Gina? You okay in there?" Kathryn asked, "the new teacher sent me to come find you, he seemed pretty worried. Why did you just run off?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, seeing the concern etched onto her best friend's face as she looked at her, "sorry, I just felt really sick and didn't want to risk telling the teacher and just throwing up on him," she excused, hoping it sounded believable._

 _Kat nodded, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear, "are you okay? Is it a sickness bug? Or were you just nervous about the teacher?"_

 _"I don't know Kat, I just felt terrible and needed to get out of there."_

 _"Well the new teacher said to bring you back to class, but if you're sick you should go to the nurse, or to your mom."_

 _"I'll be fine, it's passed now," she stated, lying, but it was better than telling her the truth. That her boyfriend just happened to be her new English teacher, Kat didn't even know she had a boyfriend and now it seemed that she might not ever know. Reluctantly she went along with her friend, with every step in the direction of the classroom she felt her chest constrict. Kathryn opened the door for her and urged her forward, she saw the whole class, including Robin, turn towards her._

 _She tried to read the expression on his face, she could see that he looked concerned if not scared, she moved back to her seat and buried her head in her hands as she heard him start talking, clearing going through one of the texts they were supposed to be going over. She couldn't concentrate though, not on anything but what was going to happen to them now._

 _Before she knew it, the bell went and everyone but her stood from their seats, "Gina you coming?"_

 _"No, I think I might see if there is any extra reading I can get," she shrugged, watching her friend roll her eyes._

 _"Trust you to want extra work to do."_

 _"What can I say," she chuckled as her friends left the classroom meaning it was only her and the teacher left inside. She looked down at her paper nervously as she heard him heave a heavy sigh. "Are you angry at me?" she whispered, twiddling her thumbs in her lap, this was the first-time things had ever been awkward around Robin and it didn't feel nice._

 _"What the hell are we going to do?" he asked, coming over to her and sitting in the chair beside hers, "shit, Regina, this is really bad."_

 _"I know," she sighed, looking up at him and seeing the worried expression on his face._

 _"I can't believe you're still in high school," Robin groaned, burying his head in his hands._

 _"I'm sorry, I did tell you I was eighteen, I didn't think it would be such a big issue."_

 _"Normally it wouldn't have been, but I'm your teacher now and that means…"_

 _"You can't break up with me!" she burst, feeling her bottom lip tremble as she stared at him, her eyes started to burn with unshed tears, "please Robin, I need you in my life, I want you in my life," she cried._

 _"This is such a fucking mess," he huffed, "this was supposed to be a new start for me."_

 _"Are you blaming me?!" Regina asked, gritting her teeth, how was it her fault that he was now her teacher? She didn't want that any more than he did and it wasn't as though she had lied to him, she told him her age and he was okay with it._

 _"No, Regina, I'm not blaming you, I just don't know what to do about this, I can't lose this job, my whole life is counting on it and if I get caught having a relationship with a student… that can't happen Regina."_

 _"I'm not underage…"_

 _"I know that, but it doesn't matter, I'm still your teacher, I'm in a position of power and if we were together that would be me abusing that position," he stated._

 _"Does that mean that you are breaking up with me?" she whispered, the idea of losing him hurt her so much, she wanted him and she wanted to be with him. She was almost certain that she had fallen in love with him, but she was just reluctant to tell him, she was scared of what he might say in response, but now she wished she'd told him sooner, that she had confessed her feelings before it came to this._

 _"I don't know," he sighed, "I don't want to break up with you, I want you in my life, I just don't think I can."_

 _She didn't look at him as she bit down on the inside of her cheek and tried not to cry, it hurt so much to find someone you loved and then discover that you couldn't be with that person, it was heart wrenching. "But I don't want to lose you," Regina breathed as she traced the lines of the wood that made up the surface in front of her._

 _"I don't want to lose you either. Come to my place tonight, we need to talk about this."_

 _Regina glanced up at him as she stood from her chair and picked her bag up off the floor, "I'll try," she nodded going to walk out the door but stopping halfway there and turning to run back and hug him tightly, burying her face against his chest as he hugged her in return, his face nuzzling into her hair._

 _She pulled back nervously and smiled shyly at him, "hopefully I will see you tonight," she could see him attempting to grin, but it came across as more of a grimace, not that she could blame him._

 _"Yes," she whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear before turning to the door and leaving for good this time. She just hoped that everything worked out, but right now she had to go see her mother and talk about what happened earlier that morning. She truly didn't think her life could get any more complicated._


	3. Prom Night

**Hi! New chapter dedicated to Sparkles21_ on her birthday! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, as usual italics are flashbacks. We're bumping up to an M rating.**

* * *

 _Regina cautiously opened the front door, conscious that her mother would become aware of her sneaking out, she was already grounded because of the situation with Mary Margaret earlier that day, not to mention what she had said to her mother on the way to school. Cora Mills could not find out about her leaving the house._

 _She closed the door behind her and spotted Robin's car on the opposite side of the street waiting to pick her up, she was just about to cross over and get in when she heard a voice from behind her. "Where are you going?"_

 _Regina groaned and turned to see her pathetic step sister stood at her open bedroom window staring down at her, "stalker much?" Regina scoffed, "it's none of your business."_

 _"You're not allowed out tonight, mom said you were grounded."_

 _"There's something I have to do," Regina spat, annoyed that she'd been caught by that brat again, she knew she was going to have to bribe her stepsister to keep her mouth shut, not that she was even capable of doing so. Mary Margaret was the worst person at keeping secrets in the world._

 _"Regina you aren't allowed out, come back."_

 _"No, I need to go, what is it going to take for you not to tell on me?"_

 _She watched as the younger girl thought it over, obviously trying to come up with something before grinning, "I want your sweater."_

 _"Fine, consider it yours."_

 _"And, you need to get me a date with David."_

 _"David?"_

 _"David Nolan, you know, the guy you sometimes hang around with."_

 _Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew that was going to be a piece of cake, in fact, it was barely a chore, she knew that David had been crushing on Mary Margaret forever, but he was just too chicken to ask her out. "Sure, I'll message him. Now, you have to swear that you won't tell a soul about this."_

 _"Deal, pleasure doing business with you, sis."_

 _"Snake," Regina murmured before glancing at Robin's car again and deciding to continue walking on the side she was on, not letting her stupid step sister see her with him. She saw him watching her and he must have got the memo because he sat up in his seat and started the car, driving in the opposite direction. Once she was around the corner, she perched on the wall and waited for him to pick her up._

 _His car rolled to a stop in front of her and she climbed into the passenger side, "hi," she whispered, leaning over and pressing her lips to his briefly._

 _"Hi, I thought I'd drive around the block so she didn't see."_

 _"I thought as much," she nodded, looking down at her hands as she played with the hem of her sweater. "I don't really know what to say."_

 _"I haven't been able to get it off my mind all day," Robin confessed, reaching over and taking one of her hands in his, "I don't want to lose you, but I can't just give up on this job."_

 _"I understand that. Maybe we could just keep it a secret, no one knows about us anyway, they don't have to find out."_

 _"That isn't fair to you Regina, you should be with someone who can meet your friends and family."_

 _"I want to be with you and no one else, Robin. I don't care that you can't meet my friends, this has nothing to do with them. I want to be with you and only you," she cupped his cheek lovingly and leant in, stealing a kiss from him, her other hand falling to his upper arm. Before she knew it, she was climbing over the middle console, pushing his chair back and straddling him. "I… I love you, I was just so scared to tell you before," she whispered, tracing her fingers across his cheek. "I cannot lose you now, Robin. You don't have to say it back, but…"_

 _"I love you too," he replied, kissing her passionately as his hands ran over her waist and sides. Her fingers went to the hem of his shirt as she lost control of her senses, he stopped her, pulling back from the kiss, "but we can't do this Regina, we shouldn't sleep together whilst you're my student and I certainly don't want our first time to be rushed in my car."_

 _"We can wait, I can wait, we don't need to sleep together, Robin. I'll wait for you as long as it takes, but I don't think I'll be able to live without kissing you for that many months," she whispered, running her fingertips over his soft lips._

 _"I can't either, I suppose we can still hang out, we just can't be intimate."_

 _"I think I can manage that," Regina agreed, there was no way that she would be able to keep away from him, she knew that the only other alternative was to keep them a secret, they had no other option. "Right now though I am sneaking out, so I need to head home before my mother finds out and has my head."_

 _"I'll drop you off."_

 _"Maybe I'll be better walking."_

 _"No, I don't want you walking alone at night."_

 _"Babe, I'll be fine," she stated, leaning in and pressing her lips to his one last time, "I suppose I'll see you in class, Mr Locksley."_

 _"Don't that's just weird," Robin chuckled, "but yes, I suppose you will."_

 _She grinned at him and stepped out of the car, waving him off before heading back to her house. It was going to be hard sneaking around, but it would certainly be worth it, he would be worth it._

* * *

Regina smiled at Robin as the car pulled into a parking space outside his apartment, she was still nervous, but at the same time excitement was running through her veins. They had both been waiting so long for this moment and she couldn't believe it had finally arrived, they were finally going to be together and now it wouldn't be seen as something taboo, they wouldn't be breaking any stupid rules.

Robin looked over at her as he turned off the ignition and the soft music that had been playing in the background cut out. He offered her a reassuring grin before opening his door and heading around to her side to open hers for her. "Milady," he held out his hand for her and she took it eagerly, stepping out of the car as they headed to his front door.

Once they reached his apartment door, she watched as he went to unlock it, "aren't you supposed to carry me over the threshold or something?" she giggled nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that's after a wedding, but if you want me to carry you…" he bent down and swiftly lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the apartment.

Regina squealed like a child and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly, "I was joking!" she laughed, taking the opportunity to attach her lips to his neck and kiss the skin just below his ear in a way she already knew was capable of getting him turned on. Her kisses soon turned into sucking as her fingers traced the collar of his pristine white shirt.

"Hey Dracula," Robin grinned, putting her down gently, resulting in her mouth popping off him, making a smacking noise in the process. He locked the door behind them and secured the apartment before turning to look at her, "god that dress, you've been driving me crazy all night."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip as she glanced down at the pretty white prom dress she was wearing, she'd been hoping to make an impact on him with that dress and seemingly she had achieved her goal. However, he hadn't been the only one affected, seeing him in that suit had almost been her undoing, "the feeling is very much mutual. This suit makes you look so handsome," she breathed, moving closer to him and running her fingers across the pale blue tie he was wearing. "Your stubble is also unbelievably sexy when paired with your finery."

She looked up into his eyes as her touch trailed up to his jawline where she stroked his stubble, allowing her fingertips to brush over the hairs that were unexpectedly soft. She'd touched his face hundreds of times and knew what his facial hair felt like, but sometimes it still surprised her how much she liked to just touch it, touch him in general. She traced down his neck to the area where she had been kissing earlier, circling the red mark that was forming there.

"Have you given me a love bite?" he groaned, she could tell he was pretending to be annoyed at the fact by the glint in his eyes.

"Maybe," she shrugged leaning in to lick over the place she had been kissing. His hands grabbed at her waist, holding onto her as she pulled back to look at him once again. She didn't know what was making her feel so bold, maybe she was overcompensating for her nerves.

"Do you want something to drink?" Robin asked, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen, only letting go of it to open the fridge and see what he had to offer her. Regina slipped up to sit on his kitchen counter and watch him as her feet swung off the edge. She didn't really feel like a drink, she just wanted to finally be able to do what they seemed to have been waiting an eternity to do.

"Just a glass of water please."

"One glass of water coming up," he took a glass from the cupboard and filled it using the water dispenser on his fridge before passing it to her. She took it from him and sipped the cool water steadily as he poured one for himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited, but somewhat nervous too," Regina admitted truthfully, sure she was comfortable with Robin, it was just all the things she had heard about a woman's first time. She just hoped that she enjoyed what was to come as much as she wanted to. She took comfort in the fact Robin knew what he was doing, he had experience and she was sure that he would look after her.

"Don't be nervous," he stated, moving in between her legs as his hands caressed her waist, "I promise that everything will be alright." He leant in and kissed her sweetly, one hand coming to gently stroke her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, nuzzling into his hand as her lips pressed to his again and they slowly deepened their embrace. "I have been waiting way too long for this moment," she moaned, sliding off the counter and grabbing his hand, "I don't think I can wait anymore." With that she led him towards the bedroom, pulling him along with her. When she reached the door, she turned to look at him and bit down on her bottom lip, "I'm ready Robin."

"You sure?"

"Positive, I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"You have to promise if you don't like something to tell me. If you want to stop, tell me. Okay?"

"Yes, though I doubt I will want to stop." Reaching out she pulled him towards her by his tie before beginning to loosen it and taking it off completely. They had come so close a few times to just forgetting about the stupid rules and being with each other properly, but Robin had always been the rational one, he'd always stopped it before it went too far. Now though they didn't have to worry about that, he was no longer her teacher which meant they could have each other in the way they had been wanting for months.

Once she'd gotten rid of the tie, his jacket was the next item of clothing to fall to the floor, she licked her lips as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and slowly began to undo the buttons as Robin leant forward to kiss across her neck. It wasn't long before his shirt was joining the ever-growing pile of clothes. Regina was about to go for his pants when his hands stopped her, "you first," he demanded, making her turn around so he could move her hair over her shoulder and unzip her beautiful dress.

Her breath caught when she felt his fingers skim across the base of her back and down over the curve of her ass. Once the zipper was down, he turned her around and moved his hands to her shoulders, staring into her eyes, he pushed the sleeves down as she assisted him by wriggling them free from the tight lace. As soon as her arms were free the dress fell from her body pooling on the ground below her, leaving her stood wearing only a lacy pair of white panties.

She hadn't even worn a bra because the straps would have been visible through the transparent waist, instead, her mother had ensured that the seamstress put some kind of padding in the chest area of the dress. Now though, stood before him she felt extremely exposed, especially when her nipples tightened due to the exposure to the cool air. Her arms came up to cover her breasts only for him to stop her, his hands pulling hers into his as his eyes washed over her. "You're stunning," he breathed, leaving her hands by her waist so that he could explore her body some more.

When his fingers stroked over her breasts she almost lost her balance, arching into him, her body pleading for more. She could already tell from the way her body was reacting to him that she was going to have a wonderful night, although she had a feeling that Robin was going to put her through the paces. He'd been a man starved of sex for almost six months and if it was torture for her, she knew that it must have been sheer hell for Robin to be with her and not be able to engage in anything sexual.

He swirled patterns over her skin, circling her nipples as he caressed over the side of her breasts, making her eager for more. However as soon as he had touched her he was pulling back, before lifting her up off the ground and lying her down on the bed. Only then did she notice the rose petals he'd scattered all over the room, she smiled and touched one that was lying on the bed, stroking it and relishing in the silky-smooth texture. She averted her gaze from the flower and turned to look at him, watching him as he removed the rest of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on as he moved onto the bed.

"Regina do you have any idea how bloody beautiful you are?" He asked moving up her body, one of his hands found her breast and he squeezed it softly earning a gasp from her. He quickly found her mouth and kissed her, allowing his fingers to trail down over her hip and stroke her inner thigh, his lips followed his fingers as she closed her eyes and he took hold of her panties. "Can I?" he rasped, searching for her permission before he removed her underwear.

"Please do," she nodded, her eyes opened as she watched him peek her lacy panties down her legs, leaving her fully naked. She shuddered a little, feeling incredibly nervous about what was to come, she reached out, her fingers winding through his short hair. "Robin," she whispered.

Robin looked up at her giving her a reassuring smile as his hand found hers, "you're gorgeous Regina, absolutely stunning." He rubbed his thumbs over her hips before allowing his hands to move in between her legs, running his fingers gently along her folds. Her breath hitched and he attached his lips to her inner thigh, kissing her skin whilst his hands became bolder.

When his fingers touched her clit, she let out a low moan and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched as his lips grew ever closer to where his hand was and she ran her fingers through his hair. Her other hand began to roll her nipple, making her core tighten with need, she needed his mouth to replace his fingers, she didn't know what it would feel like but she imagined that it would be sensational.

"Regina are you okay with…"

"Gods yes!" she nodded, "more Robin, please."

He listened to her instructions and placed a kiss against her clit before running his tongue over it. Regina gasped as her grip on him tightened and he shuffled to make himself more comfortable, hooking her thighs over his arms as he buried his face into her sex. She felt her hips buck into him, searching for more of the beautiful stimulation he was providing her with.

She hadn't realised just how talented he was with his mouth until that very moment, she could scarcely breath as the pleasure flooded through her veins. Her legs came up to wrap around his body, holding him against her as he sucked, licked and lightly nipped at her bundle of nerves. "Oh god, Robin," she breathed, feeling her stomach tighten as the pressure built inside her and she grew closer and closer to the edge.

One last flick of his tongue over her clit had her bucking against him as pleasure ripped through her and she cried out her release. Her body tensed up as she shook and tried to regain her breath, her fingers dropping from Robin's hair as her legs went limp and she closed her eyes.

"Fuck, Regina you look so beautiful when you come, you have no idea how sexy you are," he kissed his way up her body before reaching her lips and allowing her to taste herself in his mouth, "you taste so good! I swear I'm addicted to you already."

She whimpered and brought her arms around him, finally opening her eyes to look into his, "you are extremely talented with your tongue," she smiled dreamily, her fingers moving back to play with his hair again. Having one orgasm from him and being that close to him gave her a new sense of bravery that she hadn't had before, she felt more confident in herself and what was to come. "Now I think it may be time for you to prove to me just how talented you are with other parts of your body."

"Well I certainly agree with you on that one," he grinned, biting down on his bottom lip in that sexy way that made her want to kiss him until she was breathless. His fingers traced down over her stomach before dipping between her thighs again and stroking her clit gently, "I want to make sure that you're soaked."

"Lube," she burst, she hadn't meant to say it out loud and watched Robin suppress a laugh as he stared at her. "Do you have any?"

"Sure," he chuckled shuffling from the bed and opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand to take out a new bottle of lube which he threw to her. She caught it and looked at the bottle, not having the slightest clue where to even start with it, should she put it on herself or on him?

When she glanced back up at him she saw that he was about to take his boxers off and sat up, moving onto her knees as her hands went to his, stopping him in his tracks, "I hardly think its fair that you get to take my underwear off but I don't get to do the same to you," Regina tutted.

"Be my guest," he grinned, holding his hands up in surrender as he gave her full control.

Her eyes met his briefly before she took hold of the waistband and rolled his boxers down, almost getting hit by his cock as it sprung free from the constraints it had been held within. She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide what her next move might be, she wanted to repay the favour after what he'd done to her, but she didn't think she was quite brave enough to take that step yet. Reaching out for the lube she poured some into her hand before glancing up at him again, "can you show me what you like?"

Robin nodded, taking her hand gently and leading it to his cock, making her wrap her fingers around the shaft. She gasped at the feel of him under her skin, he felt somewhat how she'd expected him to, it wasn't as though she hadn't felt his erection pressed against her when they'd made out in the past. This was so new to her that she found herself feeling rather overwhelmed, slowly she began to move her hand as Robin's closed around hers and he helped her to pick up a steady rhythm.

Her thumb ran across the head of his cock, swirling over the top of him, catching the precum that had formed there. Robin groaned and leant forward to capture her lips with his, kissing her deeply before pulling back and placing his hand on hers, "baby, I want to be in you when I come," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, please, I want you to come inside me," she admitted before pulling back and feeling her face flush with embarrassment, she hadn't meant to say that out loud, it sounded so crude, but it was the truth, she wanted him to finish inside her.

Her comment must have gone straight to his cock because it pulsed in her hand and his hands went to her hips as he moved her back to lay on the middle of the bed, her hand falling from him in the process. Robin crawled up her body, his hands squeezing her and stroking her before his mouth plundered hers, taking control of her. She was quite happy to submit to him.

She could feel his hard length pressed against her leg and her core tightened at the sensation, "I love you so much," he breathed, his fingers stroking across her cheek as he kissed her gently before tracing his thumb over her swollen lips.

He moved to pull away but she grabbed him pulling him back to her, "where are you going?" she asked, a confused expression playing on her face.

"I was just gonna go get a condom."

"Don't," she shook her head, "I don't want you to use one. I'm on the pill," she stated confidently. She wanted her first time to be proper and that meant not having any barriers between them.

"Regina are you sure?"

"Positive," Regina nodded, reaching her hand down to stroke his cock as the other felt around for the bottle of lube she'd discarded earlier, she knew she was already wet, but she was determined to make sure that it was as painless as possible. All the people she'd asked had different takes on how their first time felt, some said it was painful and others said that it wasn't, she wanted it to be the former.

She poured some of the lube into her hand and made sure that Robin's dick was slick and ready to slide inside her. Once she'd done that she met his eyes and smiled shyly, "Robin, I need you inside me now. I've waited so long to finally have this and there is no one else I would want to give my first time to."

He nuzzled his nose against hers as his hand surrounded his cock and ran it through her folds a couple of times, teasing her entrance with the head. The slowly he positioned himself where he needed to be and pushed steadily inside her, breaking the barrier and causing her to gasp at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as his eyes searched hers, "are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me," she breathed, trying to regain her composure and come to terms with the fact that she and Robin were virtually one person right in that moment he was sheathed inside her. She could feel how tight she was, her walls snugly gripping to his shaft as he also struggled to catch his breath. "It feels nice."

"You're so tight baby, so good," he groaned closing his eyes as he pulled back a little before thrusting all the way back in again. Regina's mouth fell open at the feel of him inside, she could feel his every movement and it felt spectacular.

Then he was moving, starting agonisingly slow, brushing the spot inside her that made her see stars; their hands were connected on the pillow behind her head as he rocked into her, their foreheads touching. It was the most intimate and loving encounter she'd ever had, the way he looked into her eyes with pure adoration took her breath away. They were both making little noises but she had a feeling that by the time she was ready to come again she would be waking Robin's neighbours.

He picked up the pace a little, sliding in and out of her quicker, it was silent apart from the noises made by the two of them, the little groans, whippers and moans, not to mention the slapping of skin coming together in the heated throngs of passion. She felt her eyelids flutter as he hit a certain part inside her, one of his hands slipped down to her upper thigh, brushing across it, before moving to her knee and bringing her leg up allowing him to enter her at a new, deeper angle. Her breath caught and now she couldn't stop herself from crying out on every thrust, it was sheer perfection.

It was building and she and Robin were chasing it together, both seeking out their release, her grasp on his hand tightened as she fought not to close her eyes. His thrusts were sharp, hitting the target each time, made easier by her wetness, it allowed him to push inside her without resistance. "I'm close," she cried, as he pecked her lips lovingly.

"Me too," he groaned, closing his eyes for the briefest moment, his movement was becoming less control and increasingly frantic, she knew he was telling the truth about being near to his peak. Then his hand was rubbing her clit and she couldn't contain herself any longer, beginning to babble nonsense about him being amazing, that she was so wet, so close. It didn't even sound liked her, her voice was high, affected by their actions as she lengthened her words.

Her hips bucked against his as she arched her back, she felt her walls beginning to contract around his cock, squeezing him tightly as she spiralled out of control, into that place again, her orgasm consuming her whole body in a way she couldn't and would never want to stop. "Yes Robin, yes, yes, oh god yes!"

"Regina," he breathed, "I'm…"

"Come with me Robin," she whispered, her fingers scratching the back of his head. Then he was there too, coming inside her, she couldn't care less, it felt amazing, her whole body was shaking as he pumped into her a couple more times before halting and dropping on top of her, making sure not to crush her as he held himself up on his arm, his fingers now running through her hair.

No words were necessary at that moment, she just listened to their breathing begin to even out, her hand gently brushing over his lower back. She closed her eyes, she was truly shattered, she felt his lips press against her shoulder and she smiled contently. "That was so good," she hummed happily, her fingers playing with his hair as he moved to look at her.

"You are perfect," he smiled, tenderly kissing her lips, "how about we go and share a shower?"

Regina nodded, no longer having to worry about feeling awkward being naked in his presence, she was confident now, more confident about her body than she had ever been. "That sounds nice," she quipped, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, she hadn't slept all that well the night before worrying about prom and losing her virginity. Now though she realised that both worries were fruitless and both events had been better than she could have ever hoped for.

"Let's go then," Robin stated, lifting her naked body from the bed, he wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to carry her to the shower, excited for her first time sharing a shower with someone.

* * *

Regina woke to the smell of pancakes drifting through the air, a happy smile played on her face as she cuddled closer to the pillow, not wanting to leave the bed even if food was on offer. She reached out and grabbed Robin's pillow before bringing it to her and smelling it, her head burying in it. Everything around her smelt like Robin and she couldn't get enough of it, sleeping in his bed had been wonderful, especially being able to spoon with him. The way he held her from behind and his face in her hair had all been so perfect.

"You're awake," his voice sounded from the doorway, she looked up seeing him stood there wearing only his boxers, leaning against the door frame.

"Hmm, someone tiered me out last night," she smiled, stretching out, causing the quilt to slip down, revealing her bare upper body. She ran her fingers over her breast, not even bothering to adjust the covers as she watched his gaze fall to the no longer concealed flesh.

"I would apologise, but I'm not sorry about anything we did," Robin grinned walking over to her and perching on the bed beside her. He dropped his head and surrounded her nipple with his mouth, flicking his tongue over it before looking up at her, "couldn't resist."

Regina chuckled, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair as she sat up in bed, "do I smell food?" she asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She hadn't realised just how hungry and thirsty she actually was, she needed a drink and a nice breakfast.

"That you do milady, in fact, I came to wake you up for pancakes."

"Mmm, I can't wait," she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before slipping out of bed and finding his discarded shirt lying draped over a chair. He must have tidied up a little when he woke up because the room had certainly been a lot messier before they went to sleep. She pulled his shirt on and fastened the buttons, she didn't even bother to find her underwear before heading into the kitchen-diner, swaying her hips as she went.

She spotted that he had set up the table beautifully with a massive bouquet of pink peonies in the centre, "where did you get these?!" she asked in awe, leaning in and smelling the flowers, humming at the strong scent.

"I thought you might like them, I went out and got them yesterday but we were rather busy last night," he quipped coming in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips pressing to her neck before he let go and pulled the chair out for her, "breakfast is served."

"Why thank you," she smiled sitting down and looking at the wonderful breakfast he had prepared for her, "this is so amazing." Regina picked up on of the strawberries from the side of her pancakes and took a bite, "so yummy," she hummed, reaching for one of the pancakes and spilt syrup down her fingers, she licked it off and heard Robin make a noise from across the table, "what?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, shuffling in his seat as he ate some more of his own breakfast.

"It must have been something," Regina chuckled, making sure she got the last of the syrup off her hands, Robin was staring at her again and she narrowed her eyes at him, "do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're just so sexy," he groaned, "you're making me want to just pick you up and take you back to bed."

"Maybe after breakfast," she winked.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Robin asked, pouring some coffee into her cup.

"Like a new woman."

"You're not hurting or anything are you?"

"No, I'm not, I really enjoyed what we did last night. So much so that I think we might have to have another session before I leave."

"I'm sure we can definitely fit in another session before you leave."

"Mmm, yes please."

* * *

A couple of hours later after another satisfying round of sex, Regina woke to the sound of Robin swearing, she groaned and reached out for him, "what is it?" she groaned sleepily, her fingers wrapping around his wrist as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Don't freak out," he cringed as he hurried out of bed, "you need to get up and get changed right now!"

"What? Why?" she moaned, cuddling into the pillow.

"You are late! So, so late!"

"Why?! What time is it?" she asked, suddenly remembering that she had to be at Kathryn's for when her mother came to pick her up with her grandmother. If she were late her mother would find out that she had lied to her and she would be in so much trouble that her life wouldn't be worth living, no one lied to Cora Mills, she didn't stand for it. She could wash away any thoughts of seeing Robin any time soon if she wasn't there. She would most likely be grounded for life.

She snatched up her phone from the bedside table and saw that it was ten to twelve, her mother was scheduled to be there for twelve and Robin lived at least fifteen minutes away from Kathryn's. There were also about five missed calls from Kat and over ten texts asking her where the hell she was. She dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Where the fuck are you Mills?!"

"I slept in," she groaned, springing out of bed and looking for her panties, realising that she had left her change of clothes at Kat's, she'd scheduled for time to get changed once she arrived, but that wasn't likely, she didn't even have enough time to get there. She hurried to Robin's wardrobe and grabbed a long white shirt, pulling it over her body before going grabbing her shoes and slipping them onto her feet. "Robin, we have to go!" she yelled.

"Wait, Regina, what did you just say?!"

Regina stopped dead as her eyes widened, she had almost forgotten that Kathryn was on the other end of the phone. She didn't know that she was with Robin, she had no idea what her boyfriend's name was, but she knew that Mr Locksley's first name was Robin and Regina had a funny feeling that her friend had just caught her out.

"Fuck Regina! Are you… no fucking way!"

"Shut up! Kathryn shut it! I'll explain later."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You and Mr L!"

Regina simply put the phone down and ran her hands over her face, she couldn't go out dressed as she was, but it was either that or wear her prom dress. She figured the shirt was the better alternative.

"I think Kat knows about us," Regina whispered as she headed to the door and watched Robin buttoning up his jeans before pulling some shoes on. She felt herself beginning to panic, to the extent where she could barely breathe.

"We'll deal with it later, you need to get back, why don't you try ringing your mother, I can drop you off at home instead," he stated, running his hands up and down her arms, "baby you need to calm down a little. Sweetheart, it's okay," he whispered, "don't worry, its okay. Kathryn is your best friend, right? She's not going to judge you, it's going to be fine." He pressed his lips to the top of her head as his arms surrounded her, "you just need to keep your cool. Call your mom and tell her that you'll get dropped off."

Regina nodded, feeling a little calmer than she had been, he was right about Kat, it could have been a lot worse. They headed to his car and she dialled her mother's number waiting for her to answer. When she didn't Regina shook her head in defeat, she knew that it probably meant that her mother was driving, although she had hands free, she rarely answered whilst she was in the car, not if she didn't deem it serious. "Can you just take me to Kat's please?"

"Sure."

As Robin was pulling up at Kat's Regina noticed her mother's car parking on the opposite side, "fuck," Regina groaned, "I need to literally run through the back gate."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, leaning over and pecking his lips, "thank you for the most wonderful night and I promise I will call you later. I love you," she kissed his lips yet again.

"Love you too, good luck."

She smiled at him one last time before slipping out of the car and hurrying as quickly as she could through the back gate without being spotted by her mother who was talking to her grandmother in the passenger seat. As soon as she was through the gate she was met by her group of friends who were almost bouncing up and down.

"Regina! You're here!"

"Oh my god! You scared me half to death, I thought I was going to have t come up with some kind of mega-lie to ward off your mother!" Kathryn groaned, wrapping her arms around her, "your mother scares me."

"I know," Regina nodded, hurrying up the stairs to Kats room and finding her bag in the corner.

"So is that your boyfriend's shirt?" Emma asked, grinning at her as he bounced onto the bed and Regina pulled on some jeans before digging in the bag for a bra and a brown leather belt to pull the shirt in at her waist.

"Yes. I lost track of time."

"You mean you were too busy riding him?" Ruby winked as she came in, still wearing her wolf pyjamas and holding a cup of coffee.

"No, we fell asleep."

"How many times did you do it?" She asked, getting onto the bed and cuddling into Emma.

"A couple," Regina blushed, looking up to Kathryn who had an almost evil smirk on her face. Just then there was a knock on the front door and Regina knew that it was her mother. She straightened her hair out in the mirror before applying a little lip gloss and turning to her friends, "please tell me I don't look awful."

"You look like you have an afterglow," Kat laughed, "and you are calling me tonight to tell me everything."

"Yes, I will, but I need to go now," she stated, "thanks guys, I'll talk to you all later," she blew them a kiss, picked up her bag and headed down the stairs, seeing her mother waiting at the door talking to Kathryn's father. "Thanks for having me Mr Midas," she smiled sweetly, seeing the confused expression on his face, probably because he hadn't seen her at the party, she just hoped that her mother didn't catch on. "Hi mom," she grinned walking with her to the car, seeing her grandmother peering out at them with an ever-present scowl on her face.

"Did you have a good evening?"

"Yes thanks," Regina nodded, slipping into the backseat, "hi grandma."

"Good afternoon Regina."

She spotted her mother cast her a funny look in the mirror before starting the car and driving to the restaurant they were going to. Regina glanced down at her phone and spotted a text from Robin.

 **RL: Hope you're okay. I had the most amazing night, can't wait to see you again. Call me when you're free. Love you. xoxox**

 **RM: I'm wonderful, I don't think my mother suspects anything and I know that Kat won't say anything. Can't wait to see you either. Can I come round at the weekend? Love you too. Xoxox**

She didn't have to wait much longer for his reply and looked down eagerly.

 **RL: I have a work party on Saturday night, but I'm free Saturday day and you can have me all of Sunday. You can stay at my apartment if you want. Would love to see you. xoxox**

 **RM: Yes please, I suppose I'll see you Saturday morning then. ;) xoxox**

Regina smiled to herself and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes as she thought about her wonderful boyfriend. She loved him so much and she could barely wait to see him again. Her life was turning out to be brighter than she could ever have hoped.


End file.
